Ehlek333
Ehlek333 (AKA Ehlek) is a user on the LEGO Message Boards with the rank Knight who has 6,440+ posts. He joined the LEGO Message Boards on February 25th, 2007. He is most active in the Bionicle and Hero Factory forums, but can also be found in most other forums (predominantly the Harry Potter, Alien Conquest, and Lord of the Rings forums). But he posts, whether infrequently or not, in almost all the forums. He has written multiple stories in Author's Hangout 8 in the Bionicle Forum, and is a popular user there. His avatar is a skeleton in winter gear with a police hat. Ehlek333 used to be very active in the Hero Factory VS Bionicle topic, as he is in all topics that pitted Bionicle against another theme. But since the dispute cooled down, Ehlek has become less active in that particular topic. He also used to post in the Star Wars Vs. Bionicle topic, and was able to prove, with the help of several other users, that Bionicle would win. After the Star Wars Vs. Bionicle topic became semi-inactive, Ehlek333 moved on to create the Lord of the Rings Vs. Bionicle topic, which was popular for several months before the users debating in it reached a stalemate. Now he makes sparse posts in the remaining "___ V.S. Bionicle" topics whenever he sees a post or two that he thinks should be replied to. Ehlek333 is now posting a reboot of a story called "Hashta's Chronicle" in the Author's Hangout 8 topic in the Bionicle Forum. He intends to make it his first ever finished story that he has written. He says he is doing it to improve his writing style; and an improvement is evident when "Hashta's Chronicle" is compared to its older version. Ehlek333sig 12/12/12.jpg|Ehlek333's signature as of 12/12/12 Ehlek333sig.jpg|Ehlek333's signature as of 19/12/12 Ehlek333sig_22.JPG|Ehlek333's signature as of 22/12/12 Ehlek333 rarely changes his avatar, but when he does, the head is always a skull. He remembers changing his avatar only about four or five times during his entire time on the Message Boards. History Ehlek333 3.png|Ehlek333 as an Inventor with 5,745 posts and 3 studs Ehlek333 2.png|Ehlek333 as an Inventor with 5, 458 posts Ehlek333.png|Ehlek333 as an Inventor with 3,104 posts and 2 studs Ehlek333.jpg|Ehlek333 as an Artisan with 1,758 posts and 1 stud Too long ago for Ehlek to remember the exact year (though it happened sometime before 2007), he made an account named Boba579 solely to play the Drome Duel game on the Lego Racers website. Then in 2007 he made his current account, naming it after the Bionicle set Ehlek and adding the "333" because the original name was already taken. (It is presumed that the old account was erased during the 2008 Lego ID Switchover.) He began posting on the Message Boards, but not regularly. Ehlek333 went inactive in around 2010, but returned in early 2011. When he came back he was still only an Initiate, and it took him several months to climb the ranks to Artisan, where he stayed for quite a while. He eventually reached Inventor, and it took about half a year more for him to reach Old Timer. He reached the latter rank the same day the MBs closed for the 2012 Update, in the process setting a personal record for the largest amount of posts he had ever made in a single day. A while after he came out of inactivity, but still during 2011, he began posting stories. But these stories, Ehlek says, are so bad that he does not want anyone to read them. They included three Hero Factory stories and several Bionicle stories, none of which were finished. Friends * Shadowfax123 * Keplers * Nicholas749 * Birdbot4444 * STARROCKS923 * Riolu777 Fun Facts *Ehlek333 had a LEGO Universe minifigure of the same name, though it was registered on his brother's account. *His younger brother's account is Verrack333. *The majority of the people that attempt to spell his name end up making a typo. *He posted the largest amount of posts he had ever made in one day in the November 2nd mod party, thus causing him to reach Old Timer just before the close for maintenance. He reached it with 28 minutes to spare. *His favorite color is green. *He is currently writing a story in the Author's Hangout 8 topic in the Bionicle forum called "Hashta's Chronicle." *Though the first letter of his username is not capitalized, he prefers that people capitalize it when saying it. *Oddly enough, after gaining Rank 9 he still remained on the MBs Rank 8 list for a while. * Category:Users Category:2007 Category:Wiki Members